


Monsters Can't Touch My Brother

by ruthiestump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Brother Gerard has to get rid of Mikey's monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Can't Touch My Brother

"Geward? Geward? Are you sleeping?"

Gerard opened his eyes to see his baby brother standing by his bed. Mikey's eyes were wide and wet as he clutched his thundercats bed sheets to his chest. Gerard sighed at the 4 year old, already knowing the reason why Mikey was in his room.

"I am now. What's wrong Mikey?" Gerard sat up on his bed and turned on his lamp on his drawer.

Mikey scrambled up onto Gerard's bed, jumping onto the high big boy bed he asked his parents countless of times before. He moved over to Gerard's ear before he started to whisper. "I think the monsters are back."

Mikey eyes grew even wider after he said the words as if the monster themselves had heard him. Gerard sighed again. He had just taken care of Mikey's 'monsters' two nights ago. He's tried to tell his baby brother that monsters don't exist but Mikey insists that he hears them underneath his bed.

"The monsters aren't there Mikey, go back to sleep." Gerard moved his hand to turn off his light but Mikey jumped up and clung to Gerard's middle.

"They keep roaring under my bed Gee! I think they want to eat me!" Mikey buried his face into his brothers chest. "Can you scare them away again?"

Mikey looked up at Gerard, his eyes wide with fear, and Gerard knew he had to go look for the monsters so Mikey can go back to sleep.

"Fine. Come on Mikey, I need you for backup."

The older boy flashed him a sleepy smile before they got out of bed and walked down the hallway to Mikey's room. Mikey was clinging onto Gerard's hand as his sheet trailed on the floor beside him. He ran into his room first, going into a dark corner and returning quickly with a plastic hammer that belonged to his toy tool box. He handed it to Gerard with a proud smile on his face. Gerard took it although he was a little confused.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"That's for when the bad monsters try to eat you. You can hit them with the hammer!"

Mikey demonstrated enthusiastically by pounding his fist down onto his palm over and over again. Gerard smiled at his little brother's actions before ruffling his hair. He walked towards the bed, plastic hammer still in hand, and kneeled on the mattress as he looked over the edge of the bed frame. His black hair hung freely as he looked under the bed upside down.

All he saw scattered underneath were forgotten crayons, board games, socks and shoes. He didn't see any monsters that could be defeated with plastic hammers. Still, Gerard wanted to make sure that Mikey knew his was safe so he knocked the hammer against the metal bed frame and screamed out "Be gone you monsters! Mikey isn't tasty!"

Gerard sat up when he was done, handing the plastic hammer to his younger brother. "The monsters are all gone."

Mikey's eyes lit up with excitement at the news. "Really!?"

"Yep."

Mikey jumped up onto his bed and hugged Gerard as tightly as he could. "Thank you!"

"No Problem. Now you have to go to sleep, okay?"

Mikey nodded as he watched Gerard roll out of bed and walk towards the door. Before Gerard could touch the doorknob, Mikey called out from his bed. "Uh Gee? Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want the monsters coming back while I'm sleeping."

Gerard looked Mikey over and wondered if he ever looked like that vulnerable when he begged his parents to let him sleep in their bed with them.

Gerard nodded. "Of course."

Mikey clapped his hands together as Gerard closed the door and walked towards the bed. Mikey scooted over once Gerard got in and he shared his thundercats sheet with him.

"Goodnight Mikey."

" 'night Geward!"


End file.
